


Gay Arrowverse One-Shots

by njmarker13



Series: Romance Oneshots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njmarker13/pseuds/njmarker13
Summary: A collection of various LGBT-themed one-shots from the tv shows Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, and DC’s Legends of Tomorrow, featuring your favorite characters and ships.





	1. Power Outage (Steelatom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the entire team leaves Nate and Ray behind to extract Lafayette from the late 21st century, the ship malfunctions and the power goes out. And when the lights go out, it’s easy to hide a blush. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave this here:  
> This is, like, the most wholesome ship I have ever come across (except Roliver), and it is beautiful. If you don’t ship it, I don’t understand you as a basic human being because it’s literally two dorky guys being boyfriends and it’s amazing. Okay, sorry, read on.

Nate looked over at Amaya while Sara Lance dished out their orders like punishments. However, the man of steel couldn't blame her; after what happened to Zari, Sara was being careful about who was on board the ship and wanted to make sure that no one was going to try anything like that again. Nate stopped listening after she left him and Ray (who she, for some reason, decided to trust) in charge of the ship, while she was probably going off to the Jumpship to talk with Ava, no matter how much she insisted she was traveling to the eleventh century to return Albert Einstein so he could invent atom bombs. The Legend recalled how Ray had been there for two nights of break up recuperation and ice cream.

"Does everyone know what we're doing?" Sara Lance's voice snapped Nate back to the present. Nate watched as Ray hung his head in embarrassment and shook his head.

"Ray, you're on the ship with Nate doing whatever you needed his help with. I'm going to the eleventh century Roman Empire to get Albert Einstein before he can invent atom bombs nine centuries early. The rest of you, in case one of you happened to be like Nate and not listening, will be extracting Lafayette from the late 21st century so we can return him to the Battle of Yorktown."

The team split up, and Nate's eyes followed Amaya as she left the bridge.

He didn't even notice Ray walking over. "Still hung up on her?"

"I don't know what I am about her," he replied honestly. "Some days, she pisses me off, and others, she makes me fall in love with her all over again. It's infuriating."

Thankfully, Gideon interrupts my having to explain further: "Doctor Palmer, I just wanted to inform you that Mrs. Jiwe has left the shi-" Gideon suddenly turns off.

Noises are heard throughout the ship as the power shuts off.

"That can't be good."

Nate rolls his eyes at the obvious commentary. "So, you told Gideon to tell you when Amaya leaves the ship?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Uh-"

"What the hell did you two do?" An angry Sara Lance's outline appears at the entranceway to the bridge. "'Cause it certainly wasn't me!"

"Oh, I- Yeah, we didn't do anything," Ray stammered. Nate snickered, but quickly quieted himself as he received an angry glance from Sara, and he began to question his own action. "We were here the whole time."

"Well, whatever it is, you two are on fixing it, because I can't leave without Gideon having power." She huffed, then leaned up against the wall. "Now get moving!"

Nate sighs before approaching Sara, Ray having run off immediately to help fix the problem. "Sara, could I suggest actually inviting her over and talking in the Jumpship?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sara replied. "Or who."

"Keep being in denial if you want," Nate calls over his shoulder as he walks away. "But the truth eventually will come out!"

The halls were dark without power to light them, leaving Nate feeling as though he was trapped in a horror movie. He crept stealthily along, making sure to be as quiet as possible - until he hit a metal object on the floor, and it skidded into something that let out a yelp.

"Nate, what the hell?"

"Gah! Ray! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, shit, did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"No shit, Sherlock! It's like being trapped in a horror movie!"

Ray quieted for a moment. "Like Friday the Thirteenth?"

"No, more like The Shining."

"Oh." The pair quieted down, an awkward silence filling the space around them. "You know, I'm gonna pack this all up."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Wanna help?"

"Uh... sure."

"Great."

Silence filled the air once again as their hands roamed the floor, searching for the missing materials. Nate grimaced as his hand bumped into Ray's. He knew that it wasn't normally that awkward between the two of them, and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to their normal bromance.

"So what did you need my help with on the ship?"

Ray was quiet for a minute. "Relationship advice."

Nate grinned, playfully bumping into Ray as he spoke. "Really? Haircut found a girl?"

Ray frowned. "Something like that."

"So tell me about her! Is she pretty? What's her name? And what's wrong?"

Ray had a wistful tone about his voice when he spoke, and the other Legend knew that Ray was madly in love already. "Her name is Natalie, and she's the most beautiful person I know. But, sadly, she'd never like me back in a million years..."

"Because she's in love with someone else," Nate finished for him. Ray nodded in response. "Okay, when is she?"

Normally, that would be a confusing question, one that would make the other person question the former's sanity. But, after traveling around for some time and fixing Anachronisms with the Legends, Ray was used to it. "She's... in Standard Temporal Time."

Nate's eyes widened in realization. "Dude, you're crushing on a time traveler? That's awesome! It's like me and Amaya, except we live together."

Ray felt an all-too-familiar pang in his heart as Nate began to talk about his girlfriend. The atomically-powered Legend instantly knew that this was a bad idea. What if he slipped up, and Nate found out he'd been crushing on Citizen Steel? He had a gut feeling that Nate would instantly flip, and not in the flip-to-the-gay-side sense of the word. After the mission three days ago, Ray was furious with himself for crushing on a practically married man in a perfect couple - well, as perfect as you could get when you time travel with your girlfriend. The Atom was too good of a person to jeopardize the entire team to satisfy his petty romantic crush on the boy in love with their best chance of defeating Mallus.

After gathering all the tools, and tuning Nate out as he began to talk about his relationship issues with Amaya, Ray stood and started off towards the engine room with the man of steel trailing behind him.

"I mean, sometimes she just frustrates me so much!" Ray snapped back into Nate's girlfriend rant - more like a whole epic called Amaya Jiwe and the Struggles of a Time-Traveling Relationship - as a small spark of hope ignited in his empty heart. "I can't believe that she would just leave me like that, you know? And just because we're together doesn't mean I've forgiven her. Girls have always been confusing to me, that's why I'm bisexual, so I can take a break."

Both men's eyes widened at what Nate had said. Nate stammered as he tried to correct what he said, and Ray just stood there, silent. A million thoughts were racing through Ray's head, the most prominent being: Nate is bisexual, and he doesn't know that I am too.

"Uh, Ray, I'm just gonna-"

"No, don't," Ray struggles to get out. "It's alright. I am too."

"But you-"

"Have been crushing on you since you found caveman me." Ray's eyes bugged as he slapped his hands over his own mouth to stop him from talking even more.

"So you-"

"Yeah."

"And you-"

"Yep."

"But-"

"Nate, stop questioning it. Yes, I have a major crush on you. No, I'm not going to date you because we need Amaya on the team and that means that I can't be with you or she'd leave. So let's just forget about this, okay?"

"Okay," Nate sighed, relieved. But the man of steel couldn't help the feelings that began stirring in his gut, and he found himself touching his own lips.

 

Just thirty minutes later, the power was back on. It turned out that Gideon's mainframe used up too much power with the matrix it created for Zari - and running the loophole algorithm at the same time - and it completely drained the ship.

Ray sighed in relief, and returned back to his lab, leaving Nate to wander the ship alone until Amaya returned, walking right onto the bridge and scaring Nate.

"Hey, Nate!"

"Oh my god, Amaya, hey!" Nate struggled to control himself. "How'd the mission go?"

"Good. We got Lafayette and are bringing him aboard, the others are just a little slow since he's resisting quite a bit."

"That's good." An awkward silence enveloped them as they stared at each other, still not used to this maybe-dating-again-or-maybe-not thing they had going on.

But, per usual, Amaya knew something was off. "What happened while we were away?"

Nate could sense the serious - yet almost teasing - tone to her voice. "Oh, uh, not much. Power went out, but it's back on now and we're good, so, uh... yeah."

Amaya instantly knew something was up. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Nate began to sweat nervously. He couldn't possibly tell Amaya about Ray's sexuality and liking him, but at the same time, Nate desperately wanted to pour out all the emotions stirring in his chest at the notion of the handsome Legend liking him back.

"Ray told you he likes you, didn't he?"

Nate nearly screamed. "Oh my god, Amaya, I'm so sorry!"

"Relax, Nate. Pretty much the whole ship knows. It's kind of like the joke of the ship, how oblivious you are to it."

"Especially since Haircut's been ogling you since day one," Mick added as he walked in. "Sorry. Seemed like the perfect time to join."

Amaya walked over to Nate. "It's okay, Nate. I don't mind that he has a crush on you. Or that you maybe like him back a little. It's obvious you two need some time to figure out your feelings for each other."

"How about Aruba?" Mick suggested coyly.

"What is it with you and Aruba?" Zari asked, walking in. "Oh, wait, does Nate know now?"

"Yes," Amaya and Sara, who walked into the bridge with Albert Einstein at that exact moment, responded almost in sync.

"Oh my god." Nate buried his face in his hands as his cheeks burned. "Is there anything else I don't know?"

Zari grinned. "There's the fact that Ava probably helped Sara out with that mission to get Einstein."

"Shut up!" Sara stiffened in defense. "If you must know, she called to check up on me."

"That must've been some call," Zari grinned. "Two hours?"

Nate quickly got off the bridge to go find Ray, or die of embarrassment. Or both. As he collapsed on his bed, luck would have it that Ray came in at that exact moment.

"Hey, Nate."

Said male groaned. "Hey, bro."

"Let me guess: the whole ship knows?"

Nate nodded bleakly. "Mick suggested a trip to Aruba to sort out our feelings."

"That sounds like a horrible idea."

And just like that, they were back. Ray came over and sat on the bed next to Nate, and they talked well into the night.

Before Amaya went to bed that night, she checked in on the two males, to find them peacefully asleep, Ray's arm wrapped around Nate who was curled up against the former's body. 


	2. A/N 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rantings of a disappointed Wattpad writer.

Greetings, fellow humans! I come from Wattpad with this wonderful fanfic you are now reading. If you wish to follow me for whatever reason, be it my original books or my hilarious comment (no, I’m too modest with myself), my username is Markerlarker, but that is beside the point. 

I come from a world where no one seems to comment on my stories and leave me suggestions! They don’t even PM me, even when I plead and beg with them. So, I’m hoping that the AO3 community will be kinder on a hardened soul and give me feedback. 

I gladly accept constructive feedback, and negative feedback will be strongly frowned upon (but I won’t do anything since I don’t like to restrict people’s freedoms of speech). 

And please, please,  _please_ , for the love of God, leave at least something when I ask for an idea? I’d be happy to work with two names, or a plot, or vague ideas, but I would greatly appreciate anything you have to offer. I will try writing anything. 

The two things I have been proven to be unable to write are: 

  * Lesbian smut/lemons
  * Straight ships



Anything else is fine and welcome. 

This brings me to my final question: any ideas? Anyone? Please? Thanks. 


	3. Trust (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam find out that Kara is Supergirl.

It was the middle of January, and Lena was especially concerned because some of her synthesized Kryptonite has disappeared. She knew that someone had taken it, but she didn't know who, and that worried her to no end, especially since Supergirl was at risk.

Lena sighed. She'd had a crush on the girl of steel since they'd started doing superhero work together - she could still remember the vulnerable look on the Kryptonian's face and how she'd opened herself up to the Luthor - and she hated the conflicting feelings of love and hatred she had for the alien superhero.

After checking to make sure that the video footage - which had told her someone broke in - was recent and not looped footage from an attack a while back, she called Supergirl.

"Hello?" Lena felt a pang as she realized how angry Supergirl would be if she told her. The super powered woman would never want to speak to Lena again. "Lena, what is it?"

"It's nothing. It can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Sorry for calling you, Supergirl."

She quickly hung up the phone and sat down, sighing heavily. Before locking her phone, she caught a glimpse of the recent call I.D.: Kara Danvers.

"What?"

 

Supergirl flew through the open balcony and into the DEO's office, landing in the center atrium. She wasn't surprised to find Winn and J'onn waiting for her, but the girl of steel was confused as to Alex's whereabouts. "Hey, J'onn, where's Alex?"

"That's what we called you here for," he replied. "We got an anonymous tip that someone has Kryptonite - and your sister."

Immense worry grew deep within the pit of Supergirl's emotions. "Let me guess: they want me to go alone to rescue her?"

"Exactly," Winn said, revealing once again that he was there. Kara instantly felt bad that she'd forgotten about him. "Which is why you're not going."

"She's my sister!" Kara exclaimed incredulously.

"We know," J'onn reminded her. "That's exactly why you can't go. Your emotional state will get you in over your head on this, and we can't risk that. Especially with Kryptonite in play. So, instead, Guardian and I will go, while you explain to Lena and Sam why you hid to them that you were Supergirl."

"I- excuse me?"

"Lena came in here with Sam, saying that she'd called you as Kara and you answered as Supergirl," Winn told her. "Apparently, she'd gone to Sam to ask if she knew anything about it."

"Looks like I'll be dealing with this," Kara sighed, going to cover up her superhero outfit to talk to Lena and Sam. Meanwhile, her mind was wandering, constantly questioning whether or not Alex was okay and reprimanding herself for thinking her sister was dead. Kara knew that her human sister was fully capable of handling herself in the field, even if she didn't want to.

She found herself wandering over to where Lena and Sam were waiting for her, and she saw the furious look on Lena's face. Guilt and sadness swarmed in her brain as she faced two of her best friends.

"Hey, Kara." Sam was the first one to speak.

"Look, I'm-"

"I know why you did it," Sam interrupted. "If it were up to me, Ruby would've never known about Reign. You did it to protect us."

Kara nodded bleakly without looking at Lena, for she could still feel the Luthor's scorching glare.

"How could you think that this was okay? I trusted you, Kara!"

"I trust you, Lena. More than you will ever know. But this was too personal. Some of the people I face aren't weakened by your Kryptonite, and a lot of them are too dangerous for humans. That's why I never wanted to tell you, is because I was scared you'd be used against me because I care about you."

"Are you really that egotistical?" Lena took a step back, abashed. "I can protect myself, you know!"

Kara closed her mouth as she had no response.

"I- I loved you." A single tear slipped down Lena's cheek. "I still do; I can't hate you. Why can't I hate you?"

"I know, Lena."

"I want to hate you. I want to take my Kryptonite, out it on a collar, strap it around your neck, and make you feel every slap and every punch. But I can't, because I love you."

Sam decided to slip quietly out at that moment.

"How long?"

"Ever since you asked me for help. Since I saw how scared you were because of Reign, because you couldn't beat her. Even though you were angered by having to turn to a Luthor for help."

Kara sighed and sat down next to Lena, who was still standing. "I can't say I feel the same way, Lena, and I'm immensely sorry. About everything."

Lena sat down at that. "I suppose I'm just happy to know that you trust me. After everything we've been through, I thought you didn't."

Kara blushed as Lena embraced the girl of steel, and the two basked in the comfortable silence that followed.

After about an hour, J'onn appeared in the doorway. "Kara, we found Alex."

"Thanks, J'onn."

"I should go, Kara," Lena said, her voice sad and her eyes watery, but she quickly regained her businesslike composure. "I have business to attend to at L-Corp. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Also, do you think that sometime we could grab pizza?"

A smile danced on her face. "Of course."


	4. Kisses (Flarrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of January, Oliver comes to Central City to get away from his team for a while. Meanwhile, Iris and Caitlin track a Dominator that showed up in Oliver’s hotel room.

Cisco and Caitlin were in S.T.A.R. Labs, monitoring a new form of radiation that they'd detected coming from the Central City outskirts, near Barry's childhood home.

"Cisco, I've run every test I can, and it's like nothing I've seen before," Caitlin told Cisco, who was intently focused on the computer screens in the center of the room. "I think we should call Barry in on this."

"We can't. Barry is with Oliver, and the Arrow is going through a rough time, apparently."

"Well, what are we-"

All of a sudden, a Dominator appeared in the center of the room, in front of the computers. Cisco finally looked up.

"That's what we're looking at."

"Dominators?" Caitlin groaned. "Not again."

 

"Oliver, you're going to have to talk about it eventually." The speedster and the archer were laying top and tail on the hotel room bed, talking about anything and everything they could to avoid the discussion that they desperately didn't want: Oliver's superhero life and Evelyn's betrayal.

"Doesn't mean I can't put it off as long as I can," Oliver replied honestly. "Barry, you spend your entire life running, but you always stop to face your problems. It's not that simple for me."

"Even you are going to run out of energy," Barry stated. "And you have to go back and face this Prometheus guy sometime."

"Just like you'll have to deal with Alchemy."

Barry grinned. "Now you're getting it. So, what's up?"

The archer sighed. "Barry, I'm in love with someone, and it's not Felicity."

Barry was shocked. The speedster couldn't imagine Oliver not being in love with Felicity, and with the budding love he held for the secretive archer he'd met two years ago, he was shamefully delighted. He propped himself up and noticed Oliver studying him carefully.

"Who is it?"

"I can't exactly say that," Oliver told him, turning his reddened face away.

Barry's heart thumped as he turned his body around so he was laying next to Oliver, their faces almost touching. "And what can you say?"

Instead of replying, Oliver closed the distance between their lips. 

"Barry, what the hell?"

Oh shit.

Barry leaped away from Oliver instantly, the feeling of the vigilante's lips against his own lingering in the back of his mind. The speedster had enjoyed it so much. Too much.

Iris came and stood in front of her boyfriend. "Really, Barry, are we having second thoughts now?"

"I-"

"And you, Oliver! You're married!"

"Was-"

"You two are really going to do this now?" Barry cast as nervous look at Oliver, feeling small and weak under his girlfriend's shame-filled glare. "Barry, I know you're bisexual, but could you not while you're dating me?"

The superhero had no response.

"Ugh, I'm so done with this! You cheated on me, Barry, and I'm done. Have fun with Oliver."

Iris West walked out of the door, and what she thought of as out of Barry's life, until she turned into a Dominator which quickly ran away. Inside the room, Barry collapsed into tears in the archer's arms, while Oliver just held the younger superhero and quieted him.

 

The real Iris left her house, locking the door, and turned around, bumping into Caitlin. The snow queen was rushing to find her, to deliver the news of what she and Cisco had found. "Iris, the Dominators are back! Where's Barry?"

"He's with Oliver. Apparently he's in Central City for a bit to get away from everyone back home."

"Are you sure he's not a Dominator?"

"Positive," Iris stated. "No one but Oliver could've been that distraught over something that happened."

”Still, it’ll be good to check in on them,” Caitlin reasoned. 

Iris nodded in agreement as they climbed into Caitlin’s car. The two drove in silence until, suddenly, their car was knocked off the road, and both women went unconscious. 

 

“What am I going to do without Iris, Oliver?” Barry lamented to the archer, who had twisted them around so he could fully embrace the grieving speedster. “She’s my everything.” 

“You could come back with me,” Oliver reasoned. 

“Central City needs me,” Barry moaned. “And you’re with Felicity; it’d never work.” 

“I love you, Barry. We’ll make it work.” Suddenly, the archer heard the doorknob jiggling, and reached under his pillow to grab the gun he kept there in case it was an unwelcome guest. 

However, the one who opened the door was none other than Cisco himself.

Barry groaned again. “Here to reprimand me more for the beloved ex?” 

Cisco looked puzzled. “Barry, what the hell are you talking about? She and Caitlin were on their way here to tell you about the Dominator!” 

Barry bolted upright. “There’s a Dominator in Central City?” 

Oliver grinned. “The Iris you saw was a Dominator! That’s great! I mean, good for you, not for everyone else,” he quickly corrected. 

Cisco was utterly lost by that point. “Anyway, Iris and Caitlin should be... here... You didn’t see them, perchance?” 

Both superheroes shook their heads. Cisco’s eyes widened. “Something happened.” 

“Where were they?” Barry asked, snapping into action. As soon as he got the location, Oliver felt a pang in his heart as the speedster ran away in a blur of yellow lightning. 

“You ought to suit up too,” Cisco said to the archer. “Might as well help us while you’re here.” 

 

At the end of the day, Caitlin and Iris were saved from their abduction by Barry and Oliver. Turns out, the two were silent because they were holding hands, praying. Barry had sent a coy grin Oliver’s way at hearing that, and the archer winked, which Barry later swore that Iris saw  _and smiled at_. Oliver returned to Star City only a few days later, but in a secret relationship with Barry - again, which Barry later swore Iris knew about and was okay with. 

Barry went on to visit the vigilante once a week, sometimes just leaving a quick kiss on the lips or sometimes going on a full blown date, depending what their schedules looked like. But it happened every Tuesday at 11:00 A.M., like clockwork, and it lifted both men’s spirits enough to face their enemies. 


	5. Live to be eviL (Agent Reign)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex couldn’t believe what had happened. She couldn’t believe that she’d fallen in love with the one thing that wanted to destroy every world in existence: Reign.

 

 

> Alex still couldn’t believe it’d happened. Just five days after Reign had been destroyed, her heart was still broken. The woman had fallen in love with the controlling, dominating force that was Reign, and she’d loved every second of it. But...
> 
> No more midnight flights with the super villain who had a surprisingly kind side. No more 3:00 A.M. drop-offs after it’d just been the two of them, uninterrupted, for hours. Alex had to admit it, she loved the way the Worldkiller dominated her. She was totally addicted. 
> 
> But the woman who’d replaced her, even though she was just as beautiful, had no memory of their encounters. Sam had no memory, no trace, of the love that Alex held for her, and didn’t seem to reciprocate it in any way anymore. 

“Earth to Alex Danvers,” Kara’s voice floated over said woman’s ears as she jerked out of the memories of her time with the super villain. She figured there was no use fretting about it now; what’s done, is done. 

“Sorry, I’m still here,” Alex apologized. “MY mind is just... somewhere else.” 

“Seems to be going around,” Kara groaned. “Lena is so focused on her work that she barely even noticed when I tried to drag her out for coffee! Even when I literally dragged her out for coffee, her head was still in her phone, and it was like I wasn’t even there.” 

”Maybe she’s just... running into issues with her work?” Alex meekly suggested as her fingernails dig into her thighs around her phone. She was desperate for anything to come from the single mother she’d loved for these past months. 

“I guess...” Alex’s sister groaned, and put her head into her hands. “So, what’s up with you?” 

“You couldn’t possibly understand,” Alex sighed. “Besides, you and Lena is a far more interesting topic.” 

“Oh, shut it!” 

“No, really! Your relationships are always so... colorful?” 

Kara snickered. “What’s that supposed to mean, Mrs. Rainbow?” 

Alex playfully gasped, smacking the Girl of Steel on the arm. But, before Kara could retaliate, Sam walked up to the table. “Alex, I need to talk with you.” 

Her eyes were dark and threatening, which made Alex nervous. 

“Whatever you need to say, you should be able to say it in front of both of us,” Kara intervened because of the look on the Kryptonian’s sister’s face. 

“Okay, then,” Sam replied. “Alex, what did you do with Reign?” 

“I, uh-“ 

“Wait, _what_?!” 

“Kara, you brought this upon yourself,” Sam apologized before turning on Alex. “Why were you going on midnight dates with Reign?” 

“Wait, I-“ 

“You _what_?!”

”Uh, hello?” The other female was, however, lost to memory when the two sisters in front of her began to argue. 

A moment later, Lena Luthor entered the DEO rotunda and joined Sam in the center. “Wait, so, what’s happening?” 

“The normal,” Sam replied. “Supergirl is fighting. Although, Alex may be not normal.” 

”Should we stop them?” 

“Maybe not.” 

“Alright then,” Lena sighed, leaning up against the table. She then peered at Sam. “Jealous?” 

“Maybe a little.” 

“Okay.” 


	6. Vacation in Paris (Steelatom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an Anachronism appears in 22nd Century France, Nate and Ray decide to take some time off to figure out their feelings for each other with a vacation in Paris.

“Wait a minute,” Nate exclaimed, trying to hold back his laughter. He and Ray were on a picnic date in a massive park with a picture perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, exchanging stories to pass the time. “You’re telling me that Mick, Mr. I’m Going To Literally Burn You If You Touch Me, _Mick Rory_ , kissed you?”

Ray nodded in agreement, his laughter finally bubbling over. “Yep!” The armored Legend had to let his laughter die off before continuing. “And the worst part is, he’s refused to look at me since.”

Nate asked, “Was it really that bad?”

Ray nodded, unable to talk because of how hard he was laughing.

“Oh, man,” Nate sighed, finally controlling his own laughter. “Ray, I gotta say, I still can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“What?”

“This. You and me.”

“I mean, it’s not exactly the fanciest date I could take you on - wait until we do kangaroo riding in 23rd century Australia - but it’s something,” Ray exclaimed. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“That’s not what I meant, even if I am glad to be here with you too,” Nate grinned. “I meant that I can’t believe that I’m actually going on a date with you. I mean, it’s been a year since I started crushing on you, and now I get to date you?”

“I’d want to date me too.”

“Shut up, dork.”

“Kettle calling the pot,” Ray retorted instantly. The pair grinned, shooting insults back and forth at each other playfully as they consumed Nate’s mom’s homemade sandwiches.

After a few minutes, the pair finally began to calm down, returning to their peacefully quiet evening. The two stared into each other’s eyes in a comfortable silence, each trying to decipher the other’s thought process. Ray realized that they were done eating and promptly cleaned up the remains of their meal, Nate watching him with a fond affection in his eyes that one would only see in someone looking at one’s true lover.

Ray looked up and recognized the look, placing a single finger on the other’s half-opened lips before the words could slip out. “Save the sugar for later, would you, love?”

Nate blushed while smiling. “Mm, nah.”

Ray grinned, leaning over and placing his lips upon Nate’s, whose arms wrapped around Ray’s torso as Nate wordlessly fell backwards onto the ground. Ray couldn’t help himself when he admired how their lips fit together perfectly, as if they were two pieces to the same puzzle, and he smiled, adding to the emotion that grew with each passing second. Their lips disconnected and reconnected constantly, the two men only able to bear milliseconds apart from each other. After what seemed like an eternity to both parties, however, Ray was forced to pull away, having been so lost in the moment he’d forgotten how to breathe.

“I... That was...”

“Amazing,” finished the man of steel.

“So, what’s next on our trip through Paris?” Ray asked, grinning. “Your choice.” 

“I think I’m already there,” said Nate as he picked his head up off the ground and pressed his lips against Ray’s yet again, this time pulling away after only a chaste, brief kiss. “Then again, you can’t be too certain. There is always that.”

Ray followed his boyfriend’s gaze and found his eyes resting upon the Eiffel Tower itself. “Are you even allowed to climb it?”

“Most definitely not,” Nate agreed with Ray’s thoughts. “Boy, am I glad that my boyfriend flies, though.”

“You are so not using me to do something illegal,” Ray claimed immediately.

Five minutes later, the pair was sitting on a catwalk near the top of the Eiffel Tower, staring out over all of Paris.


End file.
